By the Window
by Angel Benders
Summary: It has been a week since her encounter with Amon, but Korra is having trouble sleeping, and finds comfort in Mako.


**A/N: Wow I haven't uploaded or updated anything in ages I'm so sorry guys. I promise I'll update Curiosity and Recovery in the coming weeks, I have just about finished my first year at Uni so I've been very busy. Anyway, here is a short Makorra one-shot. Light fluff, enjoy!**

Their triumph over Amon was only now sinking in, and it was a good feeling. It had been a week, and there had been no sighting of him since he fled the arena in his moment of revelation. In all honesty, Korra couldn't imagine he'd be coming back, not after the humiliation of being found out in such a scenario.

Korra was leaning against her window still looking out over Air Temple Island late in the night. She had been thinking about that moment where Amon was truly revealed. It was a puzzle to her, to figure out how he ticked, what motivated him to do what he did. Of course, he wanted to rid the world of benders, but was there something more?

There was only one catch to this triumph. He was gone now. No one will ever know the full truth behind it all.

Not her, nor anyone else.

This thought of realisation drew a long sigh from Korra as she tried to let go of the nagging thoughts. Since that day, she had had numerous talks with Lin and Tenzin about what happened, the interrogation seemed never ending. It was beginning to get frustrating as they seemed to lead to a dead end every time.

As of late, the only person who managed to keep her under wraps was Mako. He had been there for her as she recovered from the events that occured in their final encounter with Amon. Although the terror of it all still plagued her, having Mako in her presence made all the difference. His calm and collected demeaner brought ease to Korra's highly strung personality, and that was exactly what she needed.

She wished he were here right now.

Korra crossed her arms and took a final deep breath of the fresh bay air before turning from the window and heading towards her bed.

The mattress welcomed her as she fell face first onto her bed, ready to fall asleep at any moment. She rolled over and slid up to the end of her bed where her pillow was and shuffled around until she was comfortable. Finally, she pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes. Her mind was calm and relaxed, and sleep took over her.

It was a peaceful sleep.

Until a hand gripped her forehead, and suddendly her world spun out of control. Thoughts of falling, of losing control and spinning took over her mind and for a moment, she was lost.

She jolted upright, breathing hard and sweating heavily. It was now in the early hours of the morning, and Korra was struggling to gain control of herself.

She got out of bed and paced around the room with her arms over her head. It so happens that this is her first night sleeping alone after the encounter with Amon. Apparently she's not quite ready.

Korra realises this, as she decides she might be better off if she goes down the hall to where Mako is sleeping. It takes no more than trace of the thought before she's walking towards her door.

Floorboards creak beneath her feet as she makes her way down the hall, it's nearly useless to try and be quiet. But the thought doesn't bother Korra, she's sure it's not enough to wake anyone.

She makes it to the room where Mako is sleeping, and slowly opens the door as to avoid and creaks. For the most part, the door doesn't creak. Until it's about half way open.

There's an all mighty _creak_ as Korra edges the door open further, but stops immediately as she is stunned.

Her eyes snap to Mako, who looks like he has been roused from his sleep.

"Who's there? Who's making all this racket?" Mako says in a somewhat croaky voice.

"It's just me," she replies as she steps though the half open door.

"What are you doing here, it's the middle of the morning," he groans, not at all pleased to be woken at this hour.

"I was having a nightmare and I couldn't sleep so, here I am I guess." Her tone is unsure, not fully knowing what sort of mood Mako is in when roused from sleep.

There is a moments pause before Mako speaks as he takes a moment to comprehend the situation. He slides his legs off the side of the bed and stands up, walking over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," she looks up at him now, mere inches seperating them.

Mako takes Korra's hand and leads her to the window, and turns her to face Republic City across the bay.

"Korra, look out there. What do you see?"

"A city," she replies, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but not just any city, Korra. It's the city you saved. Republic City is safe thanks to you."

She'd never really thought about it that way. But the idea that she had saved a city brought her a sense of pride. While she was still scared and shaken from the terror, Mako had given her a new perspective on the situation. A positive one.

"Thank you, Mako," she said as she turned to him and leaned into him.

Mako wrapped his arms around her, encircling her so she would feel safe. She hummed as he placed a kiss on her head.

"I'll always be here to keep you safe."

She didn't doubt it, even for a second.


End file.
